chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder
"Excitement!" -Chowder Chowder is the main character in the the television series, Chowder. He is a training-student in cooking with Mung Daal's catering company. He is voiced by Nicky Jones. Personality Chowder is more loyal to his stomach than to Mung, often snacking on foods, even ones that are supposed to be served to customers of Mung Daal's Catering Business. In fact the only food that he is known to dislike are Meveled Eggs, liking Mahjong Game Pieces over these.in another episode chowder says he dislikes sour milk he said it makes him barf. In fact, this personality trait has been Chowder's main enemy in some episodes. He also tries to be helpful, but often ruins Mung Daal's meals. In fact, Mung Daal puts Chowder away from the food so he can be "helpful". In the episode Creme Puff Hands Chowder is actually able to be helpful (but not in the kitchen). Chowder is also not very good at following directions. In Brain Grub he turned off the TV, shutting off and ending the show as if they actually knew it was a show, ignoring Mung telling him not to. He is also forgetful, as he could not even remember what to put in the spoon drawer. The first dish Chowder ever made on his own was Burple Nurples, which came out poisonous, and Mung had to buy them all before anyone else was harmed and at the end or so Mung dumped the Burple Nurples into a volcano, Mount Fondoom. Mung Daal is called 'Mung' by chowder in every episode. Character Information He is periwinkle and wears a fluffy violet hat (mentioned by the creator to be based on a kid wearing pants on his head) with two points and a pattern with squiggles, hearts, and other things, it covers his tiny, round ears. He also wears a matching shirt with violet-red points and stripes, and he wears dark indigo socks. He has a cat tail with a pale blue stripe (originally white and was between two black stripes), one of his teeth are very sharp. Mr. Tummy Chowder's stomach has the ability to talk. It appears with a face and has a similar voice to Chowder and speaks in third-person, and acts like Mr. T. * Trivia *Chowder will eat almost anything (except Meveled Eggs and Sing Beans {He compares them to sweat socks and not the good kind}). *He seems to care for Panini's happiness, although he dislikes her. *He doesn't like Panini as a girlfriend. *He kissed Panini (on the cheek) once so far,and in a Chowder special that was scraped, they were going to kiss. *Chowder is one of three characters who have said "Oh My God" in the series or something similar. You can hear it in Chowder Loses His Hat when he's being attacked by Mr. Muffintops. Pate had previously said it in Panini For President when he noticed the mud fight between Chowder and Panini. Gazpacho said something similar in Chowder's Babysitter. When he and Chowder were hiding in the Super-Toilet, he went up to check. Just as he opened the toilet seat, he noticed Endive stripping naked. He then said "Oh God" and fainted. He said "Oh God" in Endive's Dirty Secret. *He can only count to 42. *It is also revealed in Gazpacho Stands Up he cannot write, just squiggles. **He can write in strawberry and grape jelly as well as ink {though he doesn't write he squiggles} *In Won Ton Bombs, he took off all of his clothes, while in The Vacation, The bruised blunanna and The Apprentice Games, he took off only his shirt. *All of Mung's apprentices (so far only Gumbo and Powder have been seen besides Chowder) look simmilar to him, but his outfit might be a uniform of some kind. * He bears a slight resemblance to Munchlax, of the Pokemon franchise. (especially in his stealth outfit from Shnitzel Quits) *On some occasions, he is seen having short blue hair. And blue eyes,and on other ocasions he is seen to have dark red hair and green hair these were seen in olney one episode but his eyes were originally teal. (Seen in The Ciniminni Monster) * His stomach appears to be a void of some sort, because he can cough up items stored in his stomach that are several times bigger than himself. *Chowder likes presents,kangaroos, turtles and circus tents. *Chowder can eat tons of thrice cream. *Chowder can't hear well because his hat is over his ears. *Chowder doesn't know what he is as seen in Won Ton Bombs when he says "What am I? A rabbit? A baby hippo? Come on people! Purple fur, bunny-like ears, a striped tail somebody label me before it is to late. This is so uncomfortable!" *The only time he actually wrote words was in Big Hat Biddies *In his original look, Chowder has bigger ears (Some where between his current ear size and Panini's ear size), in The Puckerberry Overlords they decided to make his ears shorter, thinner, and floppier, and more apart. Then when The Bruised Bluenana came out, they gave him round ears. *In Gaspacho Stands Up Chowder writes with his right hand but in The Fire Breather and two other episodes he was left handed. *In The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy special, Billy and Mandy: Underfist, Chowder appeared. in a giant Jack-O-Lantern parade float. . Real world information *Chowder *chowder Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Main Character